October and Everything After
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: His death shook them all...
1. Prologue

"**October, and the trees are stripped bare of all they wear, what do I care, October, and the kingdoms rise, and the kingdoms fall, but you go on…"- U2**

Prologue

His death shook them all…

No one would've known what was to come that morning a year ago. How was anyone to know he would die like that? The beach held many memories good and bad now for Leroy Jethro Gibbs. His memories used to be of families playing, having fun and being together as one, but now the sinful embers of death were all that lay there for him every time that particular morning rolled around every year.

He and the friends alike of the friend that had died remembered that faithful night when they had heard of the tragedy that befallen their friend. The bitter horizon of that day had mocked him.

_FLASHBACK_

_Gibbs had received the call no one wanted to at four am._

"_Your agent is dead…" the voice on the other line said. _

_ "Are you sure?" Gibbs had remembered asking. _

_ "Yes Agent Gibbs," the voice repeated. "His boat tipped last night and he drowned, he's dead…"_

_ "I didn't think he sailed," Gibbs couldn't think of anything else to say at a time like that. "I'll tell the others…"_

_ "They'd want to know." the voice then hung up._

_ Gibbs could remember what had happened after that. He remembered standing on the beach next to Fort Story. He remembered the cool breeze mixed with the waves crashing against the shore, the shorebirds taking shelter, the boat the authorities were pulling out of the water. _

_ "Body's lost," the sheriff said placing a hand on Gibbs' shoulder. "He was pretty far out when he tipped, it may never show up."_

_ Gibbs shook his head and stared at the boat. The mast was broken._

_ "Gibbs," Abby ran over to him, she had just arrived along with the others. "Is he really…?"_

_ Gibbs shook his head yes and Abby buried her head into his jacket, the tears starting to spill uncontrollably._

_ FLASHBACK_

_ He also remembered the memorial. It had been short and sweet on the beach where he died. The wind blew gently against the mourners and the sand stung their faces. The others comforted one another with no expressions on their faces. Gibbs looked downward drowning out the preacher, trying to stay content in his own thoughts. The waves pounded onto the shore and broke, the ocean spray reaching them. Gibbs knew a storm was coming soon…_

_ "You may all go in peace…" the preacher shut his book and walked up the path leading to the parking spaces. The others followed._

_ "Are you coming Gibbs?" Ziva asked._

_ "You all go ahead I," Gibbs sighed. "I'm going to spend some time with him…"_

_ "Ok Gibbs," Ziva squeezed his arm. "We'll see you later…"_

_ Gibbs stared at the cross for a moment before turning and walking towards the ocean. When he reached the water's edge he looked downward as the water barely reached his toes. He then untied his shoes and took them and his socks off and set them down next to him. He kept his jacket on and sat down next to the waves. _

_ "I guess this is it huh," Gibbs said to the ocean. "You had to up and take him like this…I thought we were friends…"_

_ There Gibbs sat for about an hour as the rain started to pour down upon him. When he had gotten wet enough he trudged upwards towards his car._

**RNR**

**Well what do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Seven Months Ago**_

Gibbs walked into the bullpen now armed with a fresh cup of coffee and ready to face the grueling day. He sat down at his desk and watched his agents. They were in a pretty heated discussion right now.

"Now that's not what I said," Tony exclaimed. "I said she's cute I never said I'd bang her!"

"No," McGee said. "You said those exact words…I heard them come out of your mouth!"

"Ok McNosy who asked you," Tony exclaimed. "I did not say that!"

"Whatever you say Tony," Ziva butted in. "But I heard it too."

"Both of you do your work," Gibbs barged in as well. "That applies to you too DiNozzo!"

"Yes boss…" they all said.

Tony typed religiously for about fifteen minutes before he jumped up.

"Ah shit," he said. "I forgot to ask Director Vance about my vacation time this October."

"Yeah me too," McGee and Ziva both replied to his comment. "We gotta talk to him too."

"Where ya'll going?" Tony asked.

"Israel," Ziva replied. "For half the time, then the other half I'm going to West Virginia to visit an old friend."

"I think I'm gonna travel downwards towards the beach," McGee said. "Maybe get a tan?"

"Geez McGoo you copying me or something that's where I'm going," Tony smiled. "I'm visiting an old friend from college maybe doing a few activities here and there for a couple days."

"Well have fun Tony," McGee laughed. "Maybe we'll meet up?"

"Yeah maybe," Tony walked over to Gibbs' desk and handed off the reports he had finished. "Well I'm gonna go talk to him now, hasta la pasta!"

He walked off with a big smile up the metal stairs to MTAC. Gibbs just had to laugh. He had always admired his senior agent's optimistic attitude towards things. He always thought on the positive side.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Well I got my permission," Tony came back an hour later. "Beach here I come!"

"I hope he gives me the same answer," McGee smiled. "Have fun Tony, what ya'll gonna do?"

"Drink beer, talk," Tony laughed. "Swim, fish, maybe a little bit of everything."

"Well have some fun," Ziva smiled looking up from her paperwork. "Tony."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs always knew his agents were the best, they took their time, they solved the crime, and they got er done fast. He walked down to Abby's lab with high hopes they'd break their case before nightfall.

"Hey Abs," Gibbs kissed her cheek. "Got anything for me?"

"Yes the blood sample matches Commander Erikson," she smiled. "We got this case in the bag, he's the killer!"

"Great Abs," Gibbs exclaimed. "Well either way I'm glad we finally closed this one, its beat my team to the bush."

"Yeah well look alive Gibbs we got a new case coming up soon," Abby smiled. "I intend to break that cold case on Petty Officer Barrett."

"Good luck with that one," Gibbs replied. "Well I gotta go see who's screwing around now."

"Ok Gibbs," Abby kissed him back on his cheek. "Have fun with that."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Stupid," McGee muttered to himself. "Why am I so stupid?"

"Care to share that with the class McGee," Gibbs said now standing behind him. "Or is it a private "note"?"

"No," McGee gave in to his boss. "I just…"

"You what?" Gibbs asked.

"I just really screwed up in front of someone," McGee replied. "And well I don't know how to fix it?"

"Who'd yah screw up in front of?" Gibbs asked.

"Vance," McGee replied. "He'll fire me for sure; I spilled coffee all over his file."

"Ooo," Gibbs laughed. "He won't fire you over something as simple as that?"

"Yah think?" McGee asked.

"I know," Gibbs nodded. "Now get back to work, we got a cold case to break."

"Yes boss." McGee snapped to attention and walked over to his desk.

Gibbs had to laugh at himself. Between keeping DiNozzo in line, keeping McGee out of trouble, and keeping Ziva from killing anyone he definitely was the dad of the whole damn team.

**RNR**

**The chapters will get longer each one.**

**So what do yall think? (it's not a crossword puzzle that I know of) ;D**

**Also who do you think gets it? McGee or Tony?**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_**Six and a Half Months Ago**_

Gibbs sometimes wondered if he observed things a little too much. Like a school teacher watching over his students, concerned with their grades, their wellbeing, their problems…

He always seemed to be the referee in every argument Tony and Ziva had.

"_Gibbs," Ziva would say. "Tony stole my stapler!"_

_ "Only as payback boss," Tony would smile and reply. "For her stealing my paperweight."_

_ "I don't care who did what," Gibbs would yell back. "You're both working now, do we understand!"_

_ "Yes boss…" they'd both say._

Damn! Why couldn't they fix their own problems without supervision? What was this, Kindergarten?

"Geez," Gibbs would tell himself. "What is going wrong with this team, I mean they are all friends why can't they act like it all the time?"

When Gibbs found the time he would review Agent profiles just to taunt his agents into behaving better. He would plop down at his desk, pull up his feet and rummage through files. His team members would stare at him and immediately they would whip more into shape than ever before. This was Gibbs' favorite game. But all games had to come to an end.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

One day Tony had had about enough of Gibbs' favorite game.

"Boss," Tony stood up and announced. "One day you're going to be sorry you teased us with these files, because one day I will quit and you'll have to look through those for real!"

Tony didn't know if he had rattled Gibbs' cage or not, but from the look on his bosses face it sure looked like it.

"I apologize Tony," Gibbs stared at him weird and then stood up. "If it bugs you that much, I'll stop?"

"Thanks," Tony smiled and sat back down. "Thanks very much boss."

Gibbs again thought that maybe not only did he observe things too much, but he didn't pay attention enough…

**RNR**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Six months ago…**_

__Sometimes McGee felt left out. He was the computer geek, not the field agent. He wasn't tough, he wasn't scary. He was the author, the one Gibbs only called when there was a problem with computers, heck he got seasick when he even got on boats, but that never discouraged him, because well McGee never gave up!

"Hey boss," McGee asked one day. "What do you think of me?"

"Well," Gibbs replied. "You're a great Tim, perfect for my team, strong, confident, and smart, everything I could ever ask for in a team mate."

"Oh," McGee hadn't been planning to hear that. "Thanks boss."

McGee then walked off with a big old smile on his mug.

Gibbs chuckled.

McGee was glad he had actually talked to Gibbs; sometimes he just needed that reassurance that he was actually needed.

**Read and Review**

**Still confused about who died? Well keep your guesses coming! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Five and Half months ago**_

__Gibbs sometimes wished he could be blind. So he could hear more greatly, to see things differently for once…or maybe just not to see anything atrocious at all.

The crime scene today had been one of those instances; Gibbs could've lived without seeing what had happened at that crime scene.

He could tell Tony was being affected by the whole thing; his eyes were filled with disdain and a blank stare as he lifted up the bodies of the little girl and her mother from the ground. Tony was breathing heavily and trying to control his tears. Gibbs could read the boy like an open book.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you need to do it…then do it…"

Tony nodded and walked off over to a couple of bushes. He sat down, placed his face in his hands and let go with an eruption of tears. Gibbs walked off behind him and patted his back.

He, Ziva, and Ex-Director Shepherd knew about Tony's mother dying and two of them knew about his sister. Gibbs didn't know about Sarah, but the woman they had just put into the autopsy truck resembled Tony's mother almost exactly and brought up the worst memories ever for him.

"I'm sorry boss," Tony blubbered. "I just can't…"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs stood him up. "Go back to the office…"

"Yes boss…" Tony stood up and walked over to his car.

Gibbs shook his head; he again wished he was blind sometimes…so he didn't have to grown men cry.

**Read and Review :P**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Five months ago…**_

__Gibbs figured Mike Franks would be turning over in his grave if he heard the conversation Tony, Ziva, and McGee were having right now…

"Where do you go when we die?" Tony asked the group.

"Well," Ziva replied. "It is truly uncertain Tony, but eventually we all die…"

"I know that Zi-vah," Tony laughed a little. "But…new question how do you want to die?"

"Well Tony," Ziva replied. "Like any civilized person would…peacefully."

"I want something where they can investigate," McGee stated. "So I guess either peacefully, or an accident?"

"I wanna go out with a bang," Tony made the sound effect of a bomb and jumped back into his office chair. "Something where everyone knows…oh he's the guy who blew up, the guy who off the cliff…etc etc."

"Well," Gibbs made his presence known. "I certainly hope you all don't plan on leaving me anytime soon!"

"Well no one knows when they're gonna die boss," McGee replied. "But no, I don't plan on leaving this Earth anytime soon."

"Nor do I." Ziva replied.

"I'm not leaving boss." Tony smiled.

"Alright then," Gibbs replied. "Get to work."

The team quickly dispersed to their desks and begun their work. Gibbs only sighed. He could only hope he wouldn't lose anyone on his team anytime soon…

**Read and Review Please :P**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Four and a half months ago…**_

Gibbs stood in his basement sanding his now almost completed boat and sipping his bourbon. Nothing was better on a Friday night. He then jerked his head upwards to the sound of his basement stairs creaking. He looked over to see none other than Tony walking down them.

"Hey boss," Tony stammered. "Mind if I stay a while?

"Knock yourself out," Gibbs replied. "I could always use company."

Tony sat down on the workbench across from Gibbs himself and watched his boss sand the edges of his creation.

"Hey boss," Tony piped up. "About that dying conversation McGeek and Ziva and I had, I hope you didn't take it as a death wish?"

"Of course not DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"Oh good," Tony replied with a sigh of relief. "Because I would never intentionally leave yah boss."

"I would hope not," Gibbs set down his sandpaper and poured both him and Tony a glass of bourbon. "Because you are one of my best agents…I need you Tony."

"You would have McGeek and Ziva," Tony replied. "You could survive if need be."

"Tony don't speak like that," Gibbs snapped. "I need you just as much as the other two, now don't leave me prematurely you got it, that's an order?"

"Geez boss," Tony jumped up out of his seat. "I'm not leaving…I swear I will obey your order."

"You'd better." Gibbs replied.

Tony then raised his glass into the air.

"A toast," he said. "To long life!"

Gibbs laughed and clinked his glass with Tony, the pair then drank all of the bourbon slowly, enjoying the taste of every sip as if it was one of their last.

**Read and Review **

**I'm really happy about this chapter, it just sort of unveiled itself.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**1 week before the accident…**_

It was almost as if Gibbs didn't own a calendar. The months had slipped by without warning and it was time for private vacations to be had by his team. Ziva had already flown out to Israel the day before and Tony and McGee were preparing to leave that day.

"See yah later Tony," McGee punched DiNozzo playfully in the arm before making his way over to the elevator, with Tony following behind him. "Bye boss."

"Catch yah later boss!" Tony yelled, flashing a signature smile with a friendly goodbye wave before making his exit.

Gibbs could only stop and stare. He smiled back at both his agents and then went back to his paperwork as the elevator doors closed.

**I know this one is short but the last chapter is next…so yeah you'll then find out who died.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**1 year after the accident…**_

The sun wasn't shining that day. Gibbs had parked his car and walked out onto the beach. The sand stung against his ankles and the droplets of ocean water danced across his face. The shrine he and Team Gibbs had constructed for their fallen friend had long since been buried in sand; Gibbs walked over to where it was and pushed all the sand away from it. He then laid a single flower by the cross.

Gibbs started to walk out towards the ocean. He then removed his shoes and socks and placed them both carefully in his hand. He stared out onto the barren, gray sea and sat down to face it.

"Well I guess this is it," Gibbs said to the deceased. "I miss you…I wish you hadn't drowned, the team misses you."

"Well tell them," a voice from behind Gibbs said, Gibbs jumped for the beach was deserted but for him and turned around to see who had spoken. "To stop worrying…"

"Oh it's you," Gibbs said to the deceased. "I figured you'd make an appearance, so how's life been for you…or rather death?"

"It's been ok," the deceased said. "I mean I guess it could be better…I did drown after all."

"Yeah I know," Gibbs chuckled. "So I suppose if anyone was on the beach right now they'd think I'm nuts seeing as if I'm talking to a ghost right now?"

"That's why I came now," the deceased replied with a smile. "I knew no one would come out to the beach before a storm, well…no person but you."

"You know me too well," Gibbs laughed. "Well anyone you know in heaven?"

"Oh I know a few people," the deceased replied. "I certainly haven't seen them in a long time…not since I left them."

"Well I'm sure their happy to see you?" Gibbs asked.

"Ecstatic," the deceased replied. "Well either way, I wish you could've been there before I drowned, you know how to operate a boat, maybe you could've been there to steer us in?"

"Well then neither of us would be sitting here right now," Gibbs stated. "We'd both be in heaven."

"Au contraire," the deceased smirked. "I know for a fact we'd both be alive."

"Either way…" Gibbs shrugged.

"Well," the deceased looked out upon the ocean. "I must go, and so must you before the storm comes."

"I know…" Gibbs stood up as did the deceased, the pair turned to face each other.

"Gibbs," the deceased smiled a very familiar smile. "It was the best years of my life working for you…and I know one day we'll meet again…perhaps the same time next year?"

"Of course," Gibbs smirked. "You know I'll be here, every year without fail."

"Well then," the deceased replied with a nod. "Goodbye Gibbs…see you next year."

The deceased walked off with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his mug. He looked around a few times before finally after being off in the distance for only a little while he disappeared.

Gibbs smiled with content knowing that his agent was in a better place for many years to come.

"Until next year," Gibbs smiled. "Tony…"

**Ah well now you know who died, this is the end…hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
